cuando llegaste
by gem818
Summary: bella necesita trabajo,edward un niñera que pasara cunado sus vidas de topen
1. Chapter 1

**hola soy nueva traigo esta historia que se me ocurrio mientras miraba tele espero que les guste no sean tan duras solo tengo 16 jajaj porfavor espero que les guste :D**

Capitulo 1

**Vidas cruzadas **

POV BELLA

La luz que entra por la ventana me despierta miro la hora 7:00 ¡mierda! Se me hara tarde para buscar empleo odia estar sin trabajo. No me gustaba dejarle toda la carga a a angela se que yo también la apoye cuando se quedo sin empleo pero ella solo había estado 2 semanas sin empleo en cambio yo 1 mes estaba empezando a crer que tendría que vivir debajo de un puente que paranoica soy y eso que apenas tengo 19 la voz de mi amiga me saco de mi pensamiento

Descuida bella ya encontraras empleo solo es una mala racha – siempre tan optimista eso era lo que le admiraba

Oh claro que voy a encontra ya no me pondré exigente me del primer trabajo que encuentre lo tomare.-dije sin mucho entusiasmo la verdad yo quería trabajar de lo que estudie amaba ser veterinaria pero asta ahora no he durado en un empleo mas de 6 meses tal vez sea porque si soy un poco irresponsable por eso me despidieron 3 retardos y me votaron de acuerdo también se me escapo un perro y dos gatos pero bueno ya me estaba quedandos in ahorros y no quería que cargarle la mano a ang.

Bueno bella me voy se me hace tarde te deje el desayuno en la mesa- por detalles como esos era mi mejor amiga.

Gracias ang nos vemos para la cena-_ojala para entonces ya tenga trabajo, y tal vez un novio_ si ya no debo ver tantas películas

Termine mi desayuno y fui por mi motocicleta la única cosa en la vida de la que me sentía orgullosa cuando mis padres me vieron en ella a mama casi le da un infarto siempre pensando que de una manera, tendría un accidente pero yo amaba esa moto y no me importo me puse mis audífonos y Sali a ver que me esperaba en este nuevo y maravilloso dia pensé sarcásticamente.

Que mas podría esperarme mas que otras entrevistas de trabajo donde me dijeran no hay vacantes, no tienes suficiente experiencia o el típico no nos llamames nosotros te llamamos eso si que era deprimente. Sin mencionar que sibia perfectamente que no me llamarían

De la nada oie unos claxon de carros me gire mi cabeza para ver que sucedia y un carro me choco por detrás y derrepnte todo fue negro

POV EDWARD

Bim, bim, bim estupida alarma la odiaba siempre me sacaba de los mejores sueños soñaba que otra vez eramos una familia vanessa, tanya y yo. Desde que ella había muerto no le encontraba sentido a mi vida me di la vuelta y me di cuenta que seria otra mañana incomoda tenia a otra mujer en mi cama y no recordaba su nombre como demonios mi vida se volvió un desastre, cunado me volvi un patan con las mujeres yo ya sabia las respuesta era hora de parar a la señorita antes de que vanessa despertara y empezara a preguntar

Oye, oye despierta ya es de mañana tienes que irte- que flojas eran las mujerzuelas

mmmm…. Que hora es-dijo bostezando

las 6:30-wow enserio no se iva a parar ya

estas loco! Es tempranísimo no piendo pararm..-no la deje terminar cunado ya estaba sacándola de la cama y dándoles su ropa para que se vistiera tenia un buen trasero talvez por eso me acosté con ella

escucha podras apurarte te quiero fuera de mi departamento como sea que te llames-si si estaba siendo un patan pero mujeres como ella no buscaban a su príncipe azul solo pasar un buen rato

Jessica me llamo Jessica. Valla que no eres un caballero.

Sisi soy de la pero ya lárgate – la empuje fuera del departamento valla que pesada que acado no sabia que yo solo quería sexo y ya –papi que fue eso-mi pequeña princessa se había despertado sus chinitos alborotados casi no me permitían verle la cara

Nada princessa ven vamos a desayunar-la tome en mis brazos y la lleve a la mesa-Hoy vendrá la nueva niñera quiero que seas linda con ella no le quemes el pelo como a la otra de acuerdo – mi princessa a veces se combertia en un diablillo andando

De acuerdo pero no te prometo nada- y luego me miro con cara de cachorro

Después de desayunar me fui a a la oficiona la nueva niñera resulto ser una ancianita que se veía muy amable espero que en verdad lo sea no tengo ganas de llamar a la agencia a que me envíen otra mi celular vibro era un mensaje de mi herman alice

_**Tu y vanessa van a venir a cenar conmigo y con jazz**_

O ¡mierda! Había olvidado la cena tecleaba un talvez en mi celular cunado escuche un golpe y vi que golpe a un motociclista que salio disparado diablos diablos diablos que no le alla pasado nada rogué…..

**chan chan asta hai este capitulo actualizo el martes besitos y espero que les aya gustado :D**


	2. Chapter 2

Capitulo 2

Soy niñera

POV Edward

Joder esto de seguro iva a acabar mal ojala no sea grave por eso odio estos motociclistas siempre causando accidentes

Ey amigo estas bien-lo movi y parecio reaccionar

mm.. que paso-gracias a dios no le paso nada supongo que se debía a que traía casco bueno al menos es prudente.

Te me atravesaste y te arr…-no me dejo terminar

No no no es asi como lo recuerdo tu llegaste por detrás sin vso y vi que tenias tu vista puesta en tu celular y no en el volante-me reprocho

Bueno si pero no te paso nada-me excuse

Vi como sus ojos cafes me miraban con reproche y mientras se quitaba el casco y vi que no era un chico era una linda mujercita su cabello parecía suave tal vez _Edward encerio vas a coquetearle la acabas de arrollar_ me grito mi subconciente

Bueno mira nada mas lo que le echo a mi moto-dijo dolida

Si le había dado un golpe pero nada serio

A ver si a la próxima te fijas no –wow enserio estaba molesta

Si tienes razón lo siento pero te sientes bien cierto?-lo menos que podía hacer era llevarla a un medico.

Si solo un poco mare….-empezo a sonar mi celular

Disculpa –dije y conteste

Bueno-.

Papi soy vane –genial mi hija de 5 años sabia usar el teléfono debido a tantas veces que tenia que llamarme para decirme que sus niñeras se habían marchado .-bien solo dime porque se fue la niñera.

Solo poque puse mi tarantula en su cabeza se tuto-bufe solo a mi hija podían gustarle esos animales

Con quien estas estas ¿sola?-el pánico se apodero de mi

No debby esta conmigo-bebby era una vecina cuarentona pero ssabia que era de confianza

Okey salgo para alla.

Me di la vuelta y estaba parada a la que casi mato

Valla asta que cuelgas –dijo furiosa

Lo siento era algo importante-intente calmarla

POV BELLA

Ese estúpido me había dejado con la palabra en la boca deseguro por negocios imbécil que no se daba cuenta que pudo haberme matado pero valla que era guapo

Si claro todos esta por encima de la moribunda-renegue

Mi hija si-bueno en eso si estaba de acuerdo

Oh lo siento yo no sabia pensé que eran negocios o algo asi escha siento ser grosera pero este no a sido mi dia mas bien mi mes no tengo trabajo casi se me acaba el dinero y tu casi me arrollas –suspire

Quieres trabajo-que¡ que estaba ofreciendo trabajo oh me lo había imaginado

Disculpa que?-dije en voz alta

Que si quieres trabajo.

Si claro que si-una sonrisa de dibujo en mi rostro tal vez algo bueno podía salir de esto

Te gustan los niños?-pregunto

Si mucho porque?

Necesito una niñera para mi hija-repondio seguro

Claro me encantaría

Bueno dame tu numero –me paso su celular para que lo anotara lo escribi y se lo devolví

Bien le dire a mi investigador que te investigue y te llamare aquí esta mi numero para lo del seguro-me dio su tarjeta mientras se subia al auto y se despidió con una seña de la mano

Y yo solo podía preguntarme ¿soy niñera?.


End file.
